Whats Missing?
by T D'Amaze
Summary: Everyone always said the were meant to be together. He knew he should let her go. But something's are easier said than done and others are nothing more than mere words.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It could hardly be considered a surprise... He had known this day had been coming for years. But in spite of his foresight and sequential preparation for the day, _this day,_ and the sight left him raw.

He had tried to get over her and to all but perhaps his best friend it appeared that he had. All the dates he had been on had meant nothing to him. He had even lost his virginity, but that had meant nothing to him in the first place.

Some of his buddies, mostly on the soccer team congratulated him with fervor. He wasn't looking for praise, and he wished Akira hadn't told everyone. They all talked about how they thought he'd never get over her and that it was about time. Truth was he didn't do it because he was over her _but_ to try and do so. It wasn't an act of love or even lust, just a silly attempt to distance himself from feelings he doubted would ever be reciprocated.

The event had marred a perfect day out in the digital world for him. It saw a group of teens around the lake enjoying the last weekend before school would start up again. The water rippled slightly while the grass swayed gently in the breeze. The weather wasn't the true perfection though, it was actually the level of peace the permeated the air.

All around the chosen life blossomed. Digimon of all sizes, shapes and even types went about their business around them. A Seadramon shot out of the lake creating a massive wave that a nearby Gomamon road towards the shore. The seal-like Digimon let out a cowabunga before crashing into a pair of Gazimon's sandcastle. His proclamation of how they were hating on his ability to hang ten went ignored as they buried him in the sand.

The second generation of chosen, minus two members who had disappeared after lunch sat and conversed about what they could expect from their next year of schooling. Their partners weren't far off enjoying a game of volleyball. His sudden exit from a playful argument with the year older girl of the group alerted his friends and by following his eyes soon found the reason. Leaving the tree line the previously missing members came back from their 'walk' hand in hand, her face painted with a slight blush while his was positively beaming.

He knew it had finally happened. The others weren't far behind in their realization and their reactions were exactly as he imagined they would be. Even down to the small but knowing look Ken gave him before diverting his attention. The rest of the group rounded on the new couple to convey their own happiness for them, but he was frozen, face set in a foreign expression.

He could hear Yolei go on about how they were always meant to be, something about hope and light and finally about destiny.

It was until he met her eyes that he was set free, her gaze piercing through his emotions.

Rising from the ground a sort of tension formed until he wrapped his arms around the pair a large grin splitting his face... He hoped it reached his eyes.

"Well what took you both so long!" The words ripped through him like lightning but the effect was instantaneous. Tension was erased and smile adorned every ones face. He took a mental picture of just how happy Kari looked at that exact moment. A slight blush accentuated the sunlight that made her seem as if she was glowing.

"No hard feelings?" TK asked reaching a hand out towards him. Through his grin he still looked almost nervous. His concern touched Davis and only assured him he was doing the right thing.

Davis accepted the hand but his eyes were on Kari when he replied "Naw, if your happy, I'm happy". It wasn't a lie either. He had come to that realization a long time ago.

He spotted tears in Kari's eyes as embraced him in a hug, her silky hair brushing his jaw. She had grown it out and it now reached down to her shoulders. The rush of emotion left him momentarily paralyzed and it was a stiff second before Davis could return the gesture.

Kari whispered a hushed "Thank you" and held him a little tighter.

The rest of the group averted their eyes as if it was an intimate moment and Davis couldn't help but feel like she fit perfectly beside him. Bringing his lips to his seemingly lifelong crushes ear he replied "Anything for you" his breath grazing her ear.

The depth of affection in his voice seemed to startle her and she slowly pulled away. Kari slowly pulled away and studied him, an unreadable look on her face. He trailed his fingers down her arm and held her hand lightly.

The attention was suddenly making Davis feel awkward as eyes returned to him. Usually being the center of attention wouldn't bother him, he lived for it when he was younger. But he wasn't that little boy always looking for approval anymore. He wasn't going to slug TP and tell him how Kari was his. He wouldn't try and sabotage their relationship or try and insert himself into it.

Who was he to stand in the way of love and destiny. He would just have to let go.

And so he did. Dropping both Kari's hand and her gaze Davis looked around and said "I think this calls for some ice cream! What do you guys think?" The group took to cheers and the excitement attracted the attention of their partners who were all for a frozen treat.

TK wrapped his arm around Kari possessively and they made their way towards the lakefront restaurant nearby. The Digimon were talking among themselves trying to determine which flavor was the superior . Davis only caught the Wormmon liked pistachio. The destined were discussing Tai's reaction to learning that TK was now his little sisters boyfriend. Davis only caught the stiffening of TK's body when it came up.

He was more interested in the swish of the leaves and the shadows they created around him. Thinking of everything and nothing, it wasn't until Veemon interrupted his thoughts that Davis noticed he had lagged behind the group. His digital partner had a look of concern on his face.

"Everything alright pal?" the little blue dinosaur asked him. His care for his well-being was heartwarming and Davis couldn't help but think about all the people on earth who thought Digimon were nothing more than a bunch of ones and zeros.

"Yeah I'm cool" Davis' voice sounding only slightly solemn. "How was volleyball, did you win?"

The look on his friends face told him otherwise and he confirmed it with a grumble "No. Me, Wormmon and Armadillomon were losing before we came to join you." Suddenly Veemon looked thoughtful and he added" It wasn't really fair though, Patamon was allowed to fly because he didn't have arms. If I had wings I coulda won! Can you digivolve me next time so I can play as Exveemon? I'll win for sure!"

His friends thought process brought a large smile to Davis' face and he laughed. "Yeah sure, but don't you think that would be unfair? Then you'd be a champion with arms and wings."

Veemon seemed to think about it for a moment before conceding. " I guess I can't have everything. I'm glad I'm not a Patamon anyway. He's shaped funny.". After the declaration and a snort from Davis the conversation fell, both of them in deep thought.

Davis couldn't help but think for the first time in a long time what TK had that he didn't. But as usual it led nowhere. Veemon's words seemed sagely to his own internal problems. He didn't want to be TK. He couldn't have Kari. But then he remembered the feeling of Kari against him and wished he never felt her in the first place. It made it so much harder.

* * *

Well that's the first chapter of my first story on here. Not sure what my inspiration was but I would be nice to know what everyone thinks. Anyway thanks for reading! Oh and btw, the cover image I chose belongs to Taichikun14 over at deviantart. Ill drop a link on my profile.


	2. Chapter 2

I'd like to say a quick thank you to those who read and reviewed the first chapter. To Lady Aio-chan, I wish I had a way to contact you but I hope you continue to read and review my story. I would love the chance to be able to change your opinion.

* * *

He had been hoping that school starting up when it did was going to be a good thing. It was a blasphemous thought and he probably deserved a smack for it.

He had hoped that in the insanity that was the first week back his friends would overlook any strange behavior from him, especially a girl who had known him for the majority of his life now. He figured everyone would be busy adjusting back to school life, himself included.

His thoughts may have proved correct had he not ended up in every single one of Kari's classes. It was only a week earlier that the occurrence would have seemed like winning the lottery to him. It certainly was the goal when he chose his classes. He had been opting for the same classes as Kari every year since the beginning of high school, but it usually only meant a couple of classes together.

The downfall was only that it meant a lot more work on his part because Kari took mostly high level classes. It did end up being worth it though, if only for his parents praise.

The pop-quiz in front of him however was causing almost as much trouble for him than that time Agumon got the hiccups after eating to fast while at his apartment. Davis had doubted his eyebrows would ever grow back afterwards after finding himself in front of the fire breathing lizard, but his moms drapes hadn't stood a chance. There was still a blackened spot on the ceiling above the window.

The foul test seemed as if it was written in a foreign language. A quick glance saw most of the students were having similar troubles with it. Their physics professor, Mr. Tanaka said it would be marked lightly and was only to see how they were absorbing the new material. Davis thought he was just a menace who wanted to see his students squirm. It was the last class of a Friday, what other reason could there be?

A flash of movement to his left brought Davis' gaze onto her. Kari had her face leaning on her hand with her hair hanging down in a loose ponytail. She was using her pencil to input her formulas into the calculator.

She looked really cute with her face slightly scrunched in concentration . The thought came unbidden and he averted his eyes momentarily before returning to study Kari once more. He had to stop, he just _couldn't_.

She was wearing a white baby tee with a pink stenciled kitty that had a resemblance to Gatomon. The writing underneath was unreadable with the shirt being folded over but he knew it read Puuurfect.

The reason for this was he had bought the shirt a few weeks earlier while shopping for some school things for himself. The memory of her reaction to receiving the gift brought a small smile to his face. The shine in her eyes and the excitement in her voice when she thanked him made his stomach do back flips.

Butterflies became a dropkick to the chest as he realized that Kari was leveling him with a questioning stare.

Kari's lips seemed to mouth the word "what".

Davis sat there like a deer in the headlights, trying to think of way out of being caught staring at her. He gave her twitch of a smile and waved her off with a hand. "Nothing" he replied with a whisper and reverted his eyes down to his paper. It was a far cry from inconspicuous.

From the corner of his vision Davis watched as a confused look past over Kari's face before she too returned her attention to the test. With a sigh he asked himself what he was trying to accomplish. TK was a good friend, and he shouldn't be thinking about his girlfriend half as much as he'd been.

He hadn't exactly been nice to TK when they started their adventures in the digital world but the two of them had become good if not unlikely friends. Most people couldn't understand how the rivalry the two had shared at one point could develop into such a tight bond. And some would even go as far as to say the only thing they had in common was their affection towards Kari.

That couldn't be further from the truth. They were both Digidestined. Being in life threatening situations repeatedly with the same people had a way of bringing you together. Davis used to be brash, obnoxious and unabashed. He certainly still was but TK had taught him to look past himself; that sometimes it was best to listen and analyze rather than be the first to state their opinion. The Digidestined had all become catalysts to each others growth. Together they learnt from their combined strengths and weaknesses to become better individuals.

Davis knew TK had a strong devotion to family stemming from his parents divorce. TK's care reached beyond family onto his friends as well and there was no doubt Davis was considered as such. TK would do just about anything for him and Davis was the one with the crest of friendship; how could he not do the same.

Davis would just have to avoid making things weird for them. No matter the cost.

A glance at the clock above the whiteboard revealed there was only 5 minutes remaining. Davis realized he had only gotten maybe halfway through his test and spent most his time absentmindedly doodling what looked like an extremely bloated Ogremon. He sped through his unanswered questions, skipping what he didn't know or would require to much precious time.

When bell rung Mr. Tanaka called his charges to the front to hand in their exams. Davis let out a loud sigh as his fellow classmates created an uproar, with the end of the day finally at hand. Rather than join them Davis continued to work as the class filtered their way out of the room.

When it was only Davis who remained Mr. Tanaka cleared his throat. "I have a life outside these walls as well, Daisuke." The man had an arrogant smirk smeared over his face when Davis looked up at him.

Davis let out a small snort and refrained from commenting on just how lame that life must have been. Instead he made his way to the front, making sure to take his sweet time doing so. The professors smirk was exchanged for a scowl.

Dropping his test on the oak desk Davis turned to leave but was stopped at the sound of the older mans voice.

"Tsk Tsk. Next time I'd suggest spending more time on the task at hand and less staring at your girlfriend. What do you think Mr. Motomiya." His teachers features were set in a challenging look.

Davis may have fallen for the trap too, if the man didn't mention Kari as his girlfriend. It wasn't the first time someone mistook them as a couple. Usually he liked it, as if it was showcasing the fact they could be. Now it made his stomach turn.

Instead of rising to his teachers challenge Davis took a moment to compose himself and walked off with a shrug. "Have a good weekend professor" he offered tossing a peace sign over his shoulder, not looking back. Imagining the frown that surely graced his teacher's face brought a cocky smirk to his own as he exited the room.

The hall was packed full of students talking over each other as they relayed their plans for the weekend to one another. It was madness as hundreds of people moved in every direction trying to leave as soon as possible and he was eager to join. Davis took his first step into the chaos but was stopped by a hand that lightly grasped his bicep.

Suddenly turning to face whoever had touched him Davis was bumped from a passerby and stumbled right into Kari, whose hand was still outstretched towards him. Shifting slightly to avoid crushing her against the lockers he let his elbow absorb his weight as it crashed into the metal with a loud thud. A jolt ran up his arm and his vision tunneled momentarily.

"Oh my god Davis, are you alright!" Kari exclaimed, her voice seeming far away as Davis brought himself back to the present.

Erasing the grimace from his face Davis was finally able to notice exactly how they were positioned. Kari's body was pressed against his with her face was a mere inch away from his own. His arms held her in place from either side against the lockers. Her lips were parted in shock but her eyes held only concern.

"Uh yeah sorry about that, someone must'a shoved me..." Davis trailed off as their eyes locked.

The moment seemed to go on forever as they regarded each other, some unknown force holding them in place until they could decipher what was really between them.

Before Davis could finish studying Kari's hazel orbs a shrill giggle brought them both back to their point in time. He pulled away as a group a girls whispered and laughed as they walked by, their attention surely on Kari and himself.

Kari looked away, her cheeks turning a bright red while Davis' hand found the back of his head in his own embarrassment. Hopefully those girls didn't make much of what they saw. God forbid gossip made it's way to TK...

Davis was unsure of what to do next, his nerves felt like they were on overdrive. The most prominent idea in his mind was to escape, as if it would erase what just happened. _Whatever_ that was, he wasn't sure. Running away like a shy six year old was hardly an option however and this wasn't an evil Digimon either, it wasn't something he could fight.

"Sorry again. I hope I didn't hurt you." Davis said. It was the first thing to come to mind.

With his comment Kari finally returned her attention to him. "Don't worry about it Davis, hows your elbow?" Her earlier embarrassment being eased away by his concern.

Davis gave the limb a quick shake. "Ha I'll be fine, these lockers got nothin' on me. I bet the door will fall right off next time someone opens it."

Kari smirked at Davis' bravado. "If you say so" She replied teasingly.

"Oh Yeah. These lockers won't mess with me again." Davis said without a doubt. He flexed a bicep as to demonstrate his dominance to the lockers. He then wiggled a thick brow at her to complete the image.

Kari shook he head at his antics laughing lightly. "You're insane. Are you ready to go or do you want to go beat down your own locker" She asked.

Davis laughed at her indirect question. "I've got what I need, lets get outta here!" Davis answered as he allowed Kari to take the lead as they made there way to where the rest of the group would be waiting for them.

The hallways had thinned out a bit, quieting down and making the walk easier. A faint smile played on Davis' lips and he felt proud at how well he handled himself. It looked like he played off the previous situation without making it too weird for either of them. Now he only had to forget how having her chest pressed against his felt.

The walk was short and soon they were outside at the usual meeting point, but none of the others were around. It was unusual considering he and Kari had taken longer getting there than normal.

Ken would have already caught the bus since he didn't live in the district. It would have been strange for Yolei to be there considering she had graduated from high school last year. She was probably working at her parents convenience store before starting at Tokyo U on Monday. So that took care of them.

Davis' eyes darted around like he was lost before noticing Kari was trying to stifle a laugh."What are you looking for" she asked.

"Where are TK and Cody" Davis questioned like he was expecting some sort of trick.

"You don't remember?" Kari sighed. TK has basketball tryouts today and Cody probably rushed to Kendo practice since its Friday".

"Oh." Davis said lamely. He did remember something like that being mentioned during lunch. He was probably to hungry to care.

"So are you just going to stand there or are you gonna walk me home" Kari asked with a smile.

"Shut up and lets go then" Davis replied sheepishly.

He had been walking her home most days since primary school considering she lived a minute away from himself. It wasn't exactly rare for them to walk alone either, but it was the first time doing so when she wasn't single. Davis wasn't sure what to make of that.

He searched for something to say as they made their way down the street but Kari beat him to it.

"So what happened in last period" Kari questioned, turning to study him.

"Oh right, you should have seen it. Mr. Tanaka tells me how hes got a life outside school then tries to antagonize me into detention. I bet he's pissed a didn't fall for it" Davis replied. He knew it wasn't the answer Kari was looking for and with a fleeting suspicious look it was confirmed.

"Hmm, he can be like that sometimes especially towards you. Its not like your innocent in all this either Davis." Kari said with a laugh.

"There was no way he could have known that it was me who egged his car last year, besides it was Yolei's idea for a graduation prank. She was just too chicken to do it." Davis replied adamantly like that made it alright.

"What about freshman year then, with my lipstick" Kari asked, a large grin stretching across her face knowing she had won.

Davis' nearly burst into tears at the memory of Tanaka driving off with 'I love little boys' written in glossy pink lipstick on his rear window. His freshman science teacher had caught him behind his car when he came outside but had thought nothing of it at the time. Supposedly he had driven all day with it.

"Okay, maybe I played a tiny, microscopic part in the whole thing" Davis conceded when he could breathe again. Kari punched him in the shoulder but even she couldn't withhold her laughter.

The rest of the walk passed quickly with the easy conversation of Davis' antics over the years. All too soon Davis found they were at the crosswalk where he would leave her. He wanted to spend more time with her and almost ended up asking her out on a date, like he had done hundreds of times at this crosswalk before.

He would always come up with some new way to ask her out, and she would always say 'hmm I don't know, ask me again tomorrow' or something along those lines. Kari face was set in anticipation, as if she was waiting for him for him to finish formulating his thought. The idea stopped him dead.

"Well this is where our journey ends" Davis said instead. He couldn't help but think Kari looked disappointed. He couldn't ask her on a date just because of habit though, it didn't feel appropriate anymore.

"Yeah, guess we'll see each other Monday" Kari replied somewhat off put. It was just another thing that would have to change. Still it hurt Davis to see her frown.

"Well you better. A gypsy told me I'd die if you refused to see me" Davis added. It was the best he could do without asking her out. It had the desired effect when Kari laughed.

"Well it's a date then" and with that Kari turned and walked away.

Her response left Davis stunned before a smile came to him and he headed home himself.

Much later, Davis thought back on the day. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to act around Kari anymore. He wished someone would tell him what was both acceptable and expected from him. All he knew was how easy it was to be alone with her like nothing had changed, like she wasn't dating TK. And that revelation scared him.

* * *

I probably would have had this chapter up sooner but my computer decided to die suddenly. So while I fixed it I got caught up watching Deathnote and that took up a bunch of my time. Still can't get over my disappointment from the ending.

But enough of that. I'd like to know your thoughts so don't forget to drop a review. Thanks for reading!


End file.
